


Sorry

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Lotor is ooc, M/M, References to Drugs, Stupidity, also greg is mentioned, haha bet we all miss him, hahaha surprise, hes the goofy non serious villain id always wanted, not sure what else to tag, yes thats a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance and Shiro both obviously miss each other. Lance makes a decision that could be bad for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk stood in the doorway unsure as he watched his best friend spiral into madness. The lanky male was currently swaddled in about three blankets on the couch while munching on Cheetos with empty ice cream cartons laying around. It was madness! 

“Hey buddy…” Hunk greeted, putting on his best smile that he usually used to comfort his bro. Lance gave him a watery look before he sniffled and turned back to the TV, some Spanish soap opera from the looks of it.

“So.. are you going to get up today? At some point? You’ve been on this couch for almost a week dude.”

“I’m never leaving this couch again!”

Hunk nodded in understanding. “Uh-huh, yes. That’s reasonable I guess, but wouldn’t you feel better getting up and taking a shower? You haven’t tried out that new face mask you bought last month remember?” Hunk prodded hoping his best friend would at least get up for his beauty routine. Imagine his surprise when Lance just wailed instead.

“What’s the point?!” 

Hunk watched in despair as Lance began crying again, this time sadly shoving the cheese puffs in his mouth, becoming a sniffling, bumbling, cheesy, orange mess. It was really sad to watch. And disgusting, Hunk needed a new plan and quick.

“Lance, you gotta get up at some point. You can’t keep calling out of work, you have rent to pay. Plus if you keep eating ice cream and Cheetos you’re gonna make yourself sick and you hate being sick!”

“Maybe I deserve it..” Lance sighed, tossing the Cheetos aside and muting the TV. Hunk gingerly sat down, patting his friends back.

“Lance, bud, I’m not exactly sure what happened between you and Shiro, but from what Keith told me, Shiro’s not doing so good either-“

“Good! Serves him right for leading me on like that.” Lance grumbled, reaching for the Cheetos again when Hunk snatched them away.

“Dude what? Also I’m putting these away! You need some actual food, like chicken soup man.”

“What I need is some Shiro.” Lance groaned as he rolled into the couch turning his back on Hunk and tugging the blanket over his head.

“Then talk to him! You two are clearly miserable and you refuse to tell me what happened! You two were so into each other and then one day it just..stopped.” Hunk drifted off watching Lance wriggle around in his cocoon before he sat up, blankets fall down his frame as he glared at Hunk.

“Well we were! At least, I thought so but apparently he said there was no chance of us being together.” Hunk did a double take, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Shiro said that? The same Shiro who not only shows up to all of your bar performances, despite the fact hes sometimes on duty, the same Shiro who constantly looks at you like you’re the only person in the room? The one YOU’RE constantly making food for, which could be dirt by the way, and Shiro would still eat it up because you made it for him?” Lance pouted at that, his memories and thoughts reflecting over his past time with Shiro, all the cooking lessons they had, Lance was supposed to try to teach Shiro pasta this week but he cancelled like a coward. He remembered singing to the small crowd that came to the bar and seeing Shiro’s peaceful gaze among the others and thinking he had the best view of the entire place. How Shiro’s gaze would focus solely on him as he performed despite others constantly coming up to him and obviously trying to strike up a conversation/flirt with him but he hardly paid them any attention.

Of course thinking back on it, it was so obvious Shiro liked him! He should have made a move earlier, especially after the many times Shiro saved him, from a terrible eight legged demon to an actual demon named Greg, he should’ve kissed the man! But only if he was okay with that, Lance may be flirty but he knew when to usually ask or seek out consent first! Lance smiled to himself feeling hope swell in his chest agin only to remember Sven’s earlier words float through his mind, bringing his mood back down.

“According to Sven, that’s what he heard when he asked Shiro about us.” Lance grumbled into the blankets as Hunk wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

“This Sven..have you two hung out any since you accidentally went on that date with him because you somehow mistook him for Shiro?” Hunk plopped down on one of the couch cushions, the action causing Lance to yelp as he was almost propelled towards the ceiling.

“No…Why?” He asked hesitantly as he turned to give Hunk a suspicious glare while the big guy scratched his head embarrassed.

“Well I wasn’t sure if you were doing..other activities with Sven or not-”

“What?! Dude no! I would never-holy crow man.” Lance sighed, collapsing against Hunk and smushing his face into Hunk’s comforting belly. He felt gentle fingers brush through his hair as Hunk soothed him once more.

“Just checking dude. I figured you wouldn’t, but sometimes you’re a bit of a wild card. You just attract crazy situations. Just like trying to slow the decomposing process of an apple by using lemon juice or some other acidulation water, you also can’t not stop getting into trouble, no matter how many apples you eat.” 

“Dude! None of that food engineering talk, this is a safe space! And of course I wouldn’t sleep with Sven! He looks too much like Shiro..it wouldn’t be fair to either of them.”

“Good to know you still have some common sense in your head after all. Now go take a shower, you’re going to work today buddy.” Hunk patted Lance’s arm. The smaller male groaned, sliding onto the floor like he was made of goo, bemoaning his entire existence.

                                                                                                *********** 

Stupid customers with their stupid coupons and stupid rewards membership.

Lance stalked back to his car, his jacket zipped up over his first decent outfit out of the entire week to help keep out the early October chill. He was finally done with his eight hour shift. Eight full hours of doing nothing but folding sweaters, assisting with people trying on clothes they had no intentions of buying, and removing trash from all the coat pockets. He even found a wad of chewed gum in one pocket! Such a fun job!

Lance took out his keys, grumbling about stupid Nordstrom and the rich people who shopped there when he spotted Lotor, a frequent customer, also walking in quick strides to his recognizable flashy Lamborghini. Lance grunted in irritation, having had a few flirty encounters with Lotor in the past to know which times to avoid being out on the floor when the jerk visited. It was a little weird seeing him there now though, Lotor usually preferred coming around Fridays and Saturdays as that was when the mall was at its most busiest, more people to flirt and interact with. Tonight was a typical slow Wednesday night, a day he knew Lotor avoided going out that didn’t involve a high end expensive bar or some form of high class entertainment. Like fencing for jest, Lance could see Lotor getting into fencing.

So why was Lotor lurking around here then? Lance squinted in confusion, watching as Lotor lowered himself into his car, barely closing his door before he took off, speeding out of the parking lot, a wisp of smoke left behind.

Lance watched as Lotor paused at a stop sign, catching a glimpse of the license plate, boldly declaring itself asthe #1PRINZ.

Ugh, what a tool.

He squinted his brows together in confusion as he tried to remember where he had seen or heard that same license plate number before. It may be crazy but Lance was sure he heard someone bring it up in conversation. Lance froze as he realized Sven had been telling him last week about the car the supposed drug dealer would have, a flashy vehicle with a blurred out PRINZ at the end. Sven had sounded incredibly confused as to who would have that license plate. It only made sense that Lotor, a man who frequented the city enough and drove a flashy vehicle with the same vanity plate would be the drug dealer they were after. In a flash, Lance hopped into his car and quickly sped out of the spot, preparing to follow.

It was an incredibly dumb idea he knew, stalking a potential dangerous criminal by himself. Lance sighed, hearing Hunk’s scolding voice as usual whenever he was about to do something pretty dangerous. It was strange when he heard another voice instead of Hunk’s, a voice he hadn’t heard in so long Lance nearly didn’t recognize it. Shiro’s warnings about staying safe repeated in his mind until Lance sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the cop right away.

“Lance?” Lance breathed a sigh at hearing his voice. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the other’s presence till now. He sorely craved the officer’s presence, more than he realized.

“Lance? Are you okay?”

“Hey, yeah I’m fine Shiro. Uh, so Sven told me a few details about the case last week and um, long story short, I think I’m tailing your suspect right now.”

“What? Suspect? Lance, we don’t even know who our suspect is?”

“Yeah I know, all you guys have is a blurred image of some flashy sports car and half of a vanity plate, well I’m following a Lamborghini with the license plate #1PRINZ. It belongs to a guy called Lotor. Did you get that?”

“Y-yeah I got it! Lance how did you even know about all this anyways?”

“Well the funny thing is,”

“Wait, did you say Sven-”

“Shiro we are losing precious time! You have to call the police! I mean the other police! Your cop pals!” Lance stressed hoping that was the end of that conversation.

“Lance, did Sven tell you everything about the case?! That-that blabbermouth!” Lance would have chuckled at hearing Shiro sound like a pouting kid but he could sense the lurking anger behind his words.

“Well it also didn’t help that I..kinda coaxed the information out of him.”

“Lance!”

“I was curious! Also whats the status on the backup? I’m still tailing Lotor and I’m not seeing any red and blue lights buddy.”

“You’re still going after-Lance, go home! This is our priority now, you’re not helping anyone by putting yourself in danger! Please go home.” Shiro ordered, earning a scoff from Lance. He was about to respond when Shiro hung up, presumably to get the squad ready. Lance glanced back at the end of Lotor’s car.

Yeah right, like he would listen to Shiro now after he proved how much he cared about Lance’s well being. If he truly cared, he would’ve called or texted the past week. Lance knew in the back of his mind he was talking nonsense, being reckless but at the moment he didn’t really care. Lance tossed his phone in the passenger seat, focusing on the tail end of Lotor’s car as it weaved through the streets with Lance following not far behind.

                                                                                             **********

Shiro groaned as he tossed his phone back on his desk. Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly as Shiro stood, gathering his things.

“Lance in trouble?”

“Yep.”

Keith groaned as he got up as well, gathering his gun and holster as Shiro went off to alert the Chief and Sven.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the #1PRINZ himself and Lance makes a mistake. Also our favorite cop and civilian reunite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your nice comments, I'm glad you guys are just as invested in the story as I am. I am still churning out ideas for this storyline, so keep sending the good vibes!

Lance slouched low in his seat, as he paused behind Lotor at a red light. He knew it was too dark for Lotor to see him, but he was a bit paranoid about being caught. 

Of course, he also shouldn’t be doing this to begin with.

His internal Hunk voice spoke to him, warning him about being crazy for going through with this and how he should have waited for Shiro or gone home blah blah. Lance groaned as Lotor took off, he’d been tailing him about five minutes after Shiro rudely hung up on him.

Stupid Shiro and his stupid kind smiles and well meaning scoldings! His muscles aren’t that big either.

As Lance drifted off, imagining Shiro’s pecs and abs, wondering if he could make them dance like Terry Crew’s he nearly missed Lotor pulling into an abandoned lot. Lance quickly and trying to be casual, drove past a little ways till he pulled up into a 7-Eleven, quickly pulling into a spot and dimming his headlights so he could watch what was going down.

Shiro’s earlier warnings for him to go home repeated in his head, making Lance twitch with nervousness at how much potential danger he was exposing himself. Don’t drug dealers usually carry guns? Or what if Lotor is one of those knife freaks, enthusiastically cutting up his victims and laughing like some deranged psycho while his victim bled out in front of him? Lance shuddered, slouching in his seat as he watched Lotor finally get out of his car.

The snotty “prince” looked around, making Lance duck behind the steering wheel for security. He waited a few seconds, his heartbeat beating like crazy, as if he was on a rollercoaster right then, before slowly peeking up above the dashboard, only to see Lotor standing off to the side by a white van with a woman next to him. The two appeared to be talking, Lance’s presence unknown so he slid up higher in his seat to watch them closely.

It was almost as if they were old friends. If Lotor was the drug dealer, these ladies would have to be his ‘business partners’ of some sort. Lance gulped wondering what could possibly be in that white van, another image of a man all cut up and bleeding coming to his mind when a light knock tapped his window causing the lanky man to scream as he jerked away from the sound.

Peering down at him with wide blue eyes and a cold smirk was a woman with a very high ponytail and didn’t look that much older than Lance. Lance gazed at her in confusion before she lifted a hand making a hand gesture to tell him to roll down the car window. Lance leaned back as he cracked his car window, hoping to any deity up there that this woman wasn’t going to somehow force her way into his car and kill him..or do other things…

Dying in the parking lot of a 7-Eleven was not how Lance wanted to go.

The girl propped herself against the car, smiling at how uneasy Lance looked before tilting her head in curiosity.

“So, what are you doing all the way out here? Lost?” She asked, her voice alot higher pitched than Lance expected.

Lance shrugged, hoping if he acted a little more nonchalant and not suspicious the girl would leave him alone. Something was off about her.

“No I’m just stopping here before I head home. Stocking up on snacks. I don’t need any services from you, thanks.” Lance blushed hoping he wasn’t being too rude to the prostitute. The girl flinched at the last part as she angrily gave Lance the finger.

“You think I’m a prostitute?!”

“Well what am I supposed to think when a strange lady comes up to my car window late at night! I was trying to be polite! I just wanted some snacks from the 7-Eleven!” Jesus, people these days, Lance thought scoffing.

The woman just glowered down at him, raising a finger to point at the building beside them.

“The 7-Eleven is closed moron.” Lance glanced back a the building and sure enough it was closed. No lights or any indication that people were lurking about. No one to hear him scream for help then...

Oh son of a bitch.

As Lance scrambled for another excuse, The woman yanked the door open much to Lance’s surprise, he thought he locked it, and grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt, practically dragging him out of the car.

“Lotor sent me. He noticed you following him and sent me to get you. Nice one detective.” The woman laughed as Lance’s cheeks reddened.

“What’s he going to do with me?” Lance gulped, willing his voice to not shake as much as his body was right now. The girl shrugged casually, like the matter of his life or death wasn’t a huge deal.

“Who knows? Now get going.” She shoved Lance in front of her, the two heading over to where Lotor and the other women stood by the van. There was a woman standing next to Lotor, with half a shaved head and dark, almost purple hair. She was probably the prettiest in Lance's opinion. The next one was a giant, beefy woman who could certainly give Shiro and Sven a run for their money. Her angry beady eyes pinned Lance to his spot and the other woman behind him had to drag him to keep him moving. The last woman gave Lance the creeps, mostly because she wore a hoodie so low it covered half her face and she stood farther away from the rest, practically melting in the shadows as if she belonged there. Wait, was that a cat standing on her shoulder?

Lance was shaking every step of the way as he drew near towards Lotor and the mysterious women. What had he gotten himself into?! He hoped Shiro and the others were on their way soon and as Lotor turned around to flash Lance a knowing smile, he felt his heart plunge into the ground, taking his brave face with it.

“Lance! Always nice to see you, you’re looking well…You could use a bit of repair serum, those eye bags are atrocious.” Lotor frowned, leaning in to give Lance a closer look, the younger man leaning back away from him until the woman who brought him there, put a hand up to his back in warning.

Lance sighed. “Nice to see you as well Lotor.” He responded glumly as Lotor leaned back smiling.

“I noticed I had a little follower but I didn’t dream that it would be you Lance. Tell me, have you finally succumbed to my charms and wit? I always knew deep down you had an obsession with me, even stalking me on your down time to witness my shopping.” Lance blinked up at the taller man, confused. He had been zoning out through the first half of Lotor’s ‘little speech’ since it was usually the same old “oh you’re into me but you just didn’t know it’ speech until Lotor brought up the last part.

“Wait, shopping?” Is Lotor shopping for drugs instead?!

Lotor nodded, smirking. “Yes indeed. You see, back when I was visiting Italy for business and pleasure, I came across a very remarkable pair of pants, made of exclusive Italian leather of animals you would be shocked to know what they’re made of. I had no room to bring any back home with me since my private jet was so full, so I had tried to obtain them by ordering them online but I faced some..restrictions. Apparently the material is illegal here. So I had to work around the system.” Lotor tossed his hair, giving Lance a beaming smile as he led the clueless man over to the white van. He opened the doors allowing Lance to look in and realize instead of drugs like he assumed, there were indeed a pair of black leather-type pants and several others just like it were laid out in the back of the van. Lance wanted the Earth to swallow him up.

“It’s alot of extra work but they make my ass look great! So stupid for a pair of pants to be banned from the country, simply for how they’re made! Ridiculous! Fashion should be excluded from the law! No matter now, I have them in my grasp finally.” Lotor sighed, practically hugging the pants to his chest before turning back to Lance.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky one evening Lance and get to take them off me.” He purred, earning a shiver of repulsion from Lance.

Lance stepped back, ignoring the woman’s warning to not try anything as he glared back at Lotor.

“You did all this for a pair of pants? And ugly ones for that matter.” Lotor gasped as well as a few of the women surrounding Lance.

“He didn’t mean that, my treasure.” He whispered to his pants as Lance groaned.

“Lotor, I'm sorry for assuming the worst but right now, you need to get out of here, theres been a big mistak-”

There were sirens in the distance, approaching fast, Lance could make out some red and blue lights illuminating among the trees and old buildings. His heart leaped back up to his throat, realizing he was in deep water when Shiro got there. He turned back to Lotor and flinched upon seeing the angry glare the sophisticated man wore.

“Lance you called the cops on me?” Lotor asked, his voice low as the women began rushing around, piling pants back into the van as Lotor talked to Lance. The sirens were much louder and closer now, a few fast approaching in the distance as Lance sheepishly toed the edge of his shoe in the ground.

“Well the funny thing is, this was all a misunderstanding?” Lance grimaced as he looked up into Lotor’s angry face as the police cars pulled in all around them. A few blocked the white van from leaving anywhere, the women jumping out and standing still as various police pulled out their guns, barking orders. Lance watched as more police cars pulled up, a few police men hopping out. He recognized the forms of Shiro and Sven, how he mistook Sven for Shiro with that mullet the first night, he had no clue, as the two rushed over, pulling their guns out. Lance bit his lip hesitantly as he watched Shiro sweep his stern gaze at Lotor, giving him a brief scowl before his attention drew to Lance and his eyes grew round as saucers.

“Lance?”

“Ah shit.”

                                                                                                  **********

Lance watched Sven and some other officers take Lotor into questioning. Lotor sneered towards Lance before he ducked his head into the car, giving a sigh as the vehicle drove off. The women who were with Lotor were also being questioned by other officers and were also handcuffed like their leader. The police had already gone through the van, finding no drugs only stylish but illegal pants, much to Sven’s and the Chief’s disappointment. 

Lance shivered at another dirty look sent his way. Most of the police were now annoyed at him for sending them on a wild goose chase, although from the rumors going around, its speculated the drug dealer had never been involved with their town at all, that it was only a mix-up, which was a relief at least. Lance shyly glanced towards Shiro who was leaning up against the police car Lance was sitting in, frown planted firmly on his face, appearing to be in deep thought. Lance twiddled his thumbs, fidgeting in place before a low sigh caught his attention, making him sit up straight as Shiro tugged on his collar.

“Lance, what were you thinking?” He asked quietly, giving Lance a defeated look although Lance could easily make out a hint of anger underneath. It made him mad.

“I was trying to help! I saw Lotor’s car, recognized the license plate and called you guys!”

“Putting yourself in danger, ignoring orders to go home and stay away, is not helping Lance!”

Lance bit his lip, looking away hoping the pressure building up behind his eyes wouldn’t cave. The last thing he wanted was for Shiro to see him crying, over him of all things!

“Lance I’m sorry for yelling. It’s just, everyone cares so much for you. I’m scared one of these days, you’re going to rush into something and you won’t come back from it. I’m glad you want to help, I admire it even, but the best way you can help is by keeping yourself out of danger. By staying away.” Lance scoffed at the last part, earning a hurt look from Shiro who gazed down at him with such concern and sadness Lance could feel the pressure behind his eyes starting to give. So he stood up, putting on his best ‘I’m so mad at you right now but I’m trying hard not to cry right now’ face as he poked Shiro in the chest with his index finger.

“You don’t get to talk about caring for me when I haven’t heard from you in the past week! I get you’re not interested in me, but damn can you give it a rest with the whole ‘pretending to give a damn about my well being act’ because honestly Shiro, I don’t know how much more I can take it!” Lance shouted, the tears actively pouring down his cheeks now as Shiro continued staring, stunned. A few of the officers in a nearby radius quickly shuffled away, not wanting to be part of this fiasco.

“I thought for a while maybe something could happen but when I was told you didn’t see anything happening between us, I thought I could handle just being friends, but you make it too difficult! You’re always so nice and caring and you secretly like the weirdos in this town despite how much trouble they give you! You laugh at all of my dumb jokes, even the ones you don’t understand and goddamn, you’re also super fucking attractive! Do you wanna know just how many guys and girls write about wanting to ride your dick in the bathroom stalls at the bar? And you’re not even cocky about it! You just get so embarrassed, its cute! How could I not be attracted to you! I understand I’m a mess, tonight certainly proves it, so I understand, despite what Hunk says, that you don’t like me but quit pretending you do, because my heart can’t take anymore Shiro, it just can’t. If you want to end the friendship here I’ll understand and leave you alone forever.” Lance sighed at the last part as he looked down at their feet. The last thing he wanted to see was Shiro’s face as he would undoubtedly agree with cutting ties with him forever.

Imagine Lance’s surprise when instead of a solemn voice agreeing to leave him alone, he was swept up into the officer’s arms and pulled into a fierce kiss with the other.

Lance’s eyes flew open in shock as he watched Shiro’s content face, his eyes closed as he held Lance, gripping him gently by his waist and cradling the back of his head, as if he was afraid to let Lance go. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he sighed into the kiss, earning a deep moan from the officer he was locking lips with currently wrapping his arms around the other, afraid of letting him go and breaking the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too disappointing of a twist for you guys. I would love an action packed, dangerous scene with Lotor as this badass drug dealer holding Lance captive while Shiro saves him, but I wanted to go in a different route, more of the comedy route you can say. But at least they kiss!! Finally!! 
> 
>  
> 
> ....If persuaded enough, I could write an alternate storyline fic of drug dealer Lotor, it wouldn't be canon to this universe I made, but if people would like me to write it, I can certainly come up with something, because I can't get enough of damsel Lance in distress. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
